Life at Jade Mountain Academy - WoF Fanfic
by The Little Paw
Summary: Harmony's life has always been full of weird looks from dragons she didn't even know. All she wants is a peaceful life, can she get it by completing the challenges life at Jade Mountain Academy gives her? Find out by reading. :)
1. Chapter One

**New thing I'm trying out! Wings Of Fire fanfic :)**

 **Stars of Dawn**

 **I do not own Wings of Fire in any way shape or form, and I do not take credit for the characters/breeds.**

 **This takes place just a bit after the 10th book ended, in a version where Hope decides to send Peacemaker to Jade Mountain Academy and Winter decides to come back.**

 **Added: Emerald Winglet and Diamond Winglet. Queen Ruby's son, Cliff.**

 **I don't think I will have a prophecy in this, but more of a fun daily life thing.**

 **Harmony - Nightwing/Rainwing Hybrid. (Female) 3 Years Old.**

 **Peacemaker - Nightwing/Rainwing Hybrid. (Male) 3 Years Old.**

 **Firefly - Rainwing. (Male) 3 Years Old.**

 **Mistrust - Nightwing. (Female) 4 Years Old.**

 **Kelp - Seawing. (Female) 3 Years Old.**

 **Javelina - Sandwing. (Male) 4 Years Old.**

 **Mink - Icewing. (Female) 4 Years Old.**

 **Heron - Mudwing. (Male) 3 Years Old.**

 **Dire - Skywing. (Male) 5 Years Old.**

 **Jade Winglet:**

 **Icewing: Winter**

 **Mudwing: Toad**

 **Nightwing: Moonwatcher**

 **Rainwing: Kinkajou**

 **Sandwing: Qibli**

 **Seawing: Turtle**

 **Skywing: Peril**

 **Gold Winglet:**

 **Icewing: Crystal**

 **Mudwing: Fleck**

 **Nightwing: Bigtail**

 **Rainwing: Tamarin**

 **Sandwing: Cacti**

 **Seawing: Pike**

 **Skywing: Arch**

 **Silver Winglet:**

 **Icewing: Changbai**

 **Mudwing: Sepia**

 **Nightwing: Fearless**

 **Rainwing: Boto**

 **Sandwing: Ostrich**

 **Seawing: Anemone**

 **Skywing: Thrush**

 **Copper Winglet:**

 **Icewing: Alba**

 **Mudwing: Marsh**

 **Nightwing: Mindreader**

 **Rainwing: Coconut**

 **Sandwing: Pronghorn**

 **Seawing: Snail**

 **Skywing: Peregrine**

 **Quartz Winglet:**

 **Icewing: Ermine**

 **Mudwing: Newt**

 **Nightwing: Mightyclaws**

 **Rainwing: Siamang**

 **Sandwing: Arid**

 **Seawing: Barracuda**

 **Skywing: Garnet**

 **Emerald Winglet:**

 **Icewing** **: Delta**

 **Mudwing: Glade**

 **Nightwing: Silencer**

 **Rainwing: Parakeet**

 **Sandwing: Glaze**

 **Seawing: Lobster**

 **Skywing: Cliff**

 **Diamond Winglet:**

 **Icewing: Mink**

 **Mudwing: Heron**

 **Nightwing: Mistrust**

 **Rainwing: Firefly**

 **Sandwing: Javelina**

 **Seawing: Kelp**

 **Skywing: Dire**

 **Hybrids: Peacemaker, Harmony.**

Harmony soared through the air, following close behind her father, Toucan and her mother Brightened Night.

"Remember when you get there go straight to the front desk and ask for your schedule!" Toucan called, slowing down a bit so Harmony could hear.

"Father I've already memorized it. The map too." Harmony replied, trying her best to stay under her mother's wing as many other dragons flew by.

"Harmony stop hiding. No one's going to go out of their way to look at you while flying. And with your schedule, better get it anyways incase you missed something." Brightened Night said gently.

"Why can't I just go to the school in Rainwing Village?" Harmony complained.

"Because Queen Glory wants you to show off how well us Rainwings and the Nightwings are getting along." Toucan replied calmly.

"Peacemaker can do that, can't he?" Harmony muttered. Peacemaker would also be going with her this year, but he went on ahead with his mother.

"Because he's not as much as an obvious hybrid as you are. Plus, not much is even known about his father." Brightened Night said cheerfully.

"That's right. We set a much better example than him and his mother." Toucan smiled, "Plus! You should be excited. You were talon-picked by the school heads and Queen Glory to come this year. You're very lucky."

 _Very lucky? More very unlucky._

"There it is! Jade Mountain Academy!" Brightened Night exclaimed, swooping down towards the entrance where everyone was landing.

"This is where we leave dear. Be strong, and if anyone is mean to you just inform a teacher." Toucan stopped in front of Harmony and clasped her talons in his.

"I know.. Bye mom, bye dad." Harmony sighed, hugging her mom and dad in turn before flying down.

"Goodbye Harmony!" Her parents called out before flying away towards the jungle.

Alright. I'm here. Now what? Harmony walked slowly, aware of many eyes on her. _Ignore them._

"Hi! Are you Peacemaker or Harmony?" Harmony jumped as a small Rainwing jumped towards her, a slightly larger Seawing beside him.

"Obviously Harmony. She's a female." The Seawing huffed, her eyes skimming Harmony.

"What's that got to do with anything?" The Rainwing exclaimed, his scales going slightly red.

"Don't you Rainwings ever listen? Clay said to look for a female Rainwing-Nightwing hybrid named Harmony. She's female, and obviously a hybrid. So, its Harmony." The Seawing growled matter of factly. Harmony flinched slightly.

"Er, yes. I'm Harmony." She whispered. The Seawing gave the Rainwing a smug look.

"Don't give me that look Kelp! And nice to meet you Harmony, I'm Firefly and this banana-brain is Kelp." Firefly said with a smile.

"Clay told us to find you. We're in your Winglet." Kelp said with a small smile.

"Oh. Diamond Winglet, right?" Harmony looked around. The cave was huge with different tunnels leading away.

"Yep! Your Clawmate is Mink, if I remember correctly. She's very nice for an Icewing." Firefly exclaimed, his wings flapping excitedly as shades of pink slowly went over the yellow and blue.

"Lucky you. I get some mean Nightwing. Her name's Mistrust." Kelp's shaded green tail flicked.

"She's not that bad. Just a big scrollworm." Harmony let out a small laugh, making not just Kelp and Firefly look over, but a few passing dragons too.

"You know her?" Kelp asked, her seaweed green eyes wide.

"She goes to the library a lot, so do I." Harmony explained, not enjoying all the attention on her.

"Well that's cool. Small world?" Firefly let out a laugh, his eyes gleaming.

"Anyways, your cave is down that hall to the left. It's number 12." Kelp said, pointing to a tunnel labeled "Sleeping Caves".

"Thank you! See you guys later I guess." Harmony exclaimed, leaving down the hall before they could say anything else.

It didn't take long for Harmony to find Cave 12. The inside was decorated with pale rainbow crystals hanging from the ceiling, giving the cave a pretty glow.

One side of the cave had a ledge with a white fur laid on it. _That must be Mink's bed. Where is she?_

Harmony went over to the other side of the room. It was another small ledge, but carved into the side of it was a scroll shelf filled with different scrolls from all over Pryrrhia.

"Oh good! You're here!" Harmony spun around. Sitting in the cave entrance was slightly bigger Icewing.

"You must be Mink?" Harmony asked, her talons clicking against the stone floor.

"Yeah! And you're Harmony?" Mink smiled, her ice sharded wings gleaming in the light.

"Yes. By any chance, do you know where the cafeteria is?" Despite telling her parents she remembered everything, she really didn't.

"I do! I was just going to go there but I forgot my necklace." Mink said, reaching for a shiny necklace. The necklace was a golden and silver chain, hanging from it was a strange, shimmering crystal encased in thin silver bindings.

"What's that?" Harmony asked. _I've never seen a crystal like that before._

"Oh. Just something I found. Come on lets go, I'm starving." Mink said, her voice a little strained.

"Okay." Harmony said slowly. _Weird._

 **Room: Cafeteria**

 **Time: Approximately 7:00pm.**

Peacemaker hated walking, and this school was full of it. _We're dragons! We're meant for flying, not walking!_

He let out a sigh and shook out his wings, getting him a few looks from passing dragons. _Of course, I don't look like a hybrid until they see under my wings._

Peacemaker was half Nightwing and half Rainwing. That's what his mother told him at least. Peacemaker lifted his wings and looked at the under side.

A dark grey-black color with shimmering rainbow scales instead of silver star-like scales. _Atleast no one's been mean to me about it yet._

Being the second only hybrid so far, the first being his friend Harmony, he got "special" privileges. _All I need are mangoes and I'm fine._

He didn't look shimmery and beautiful like Harmony. He couldn't change the color of the scales along his neck and tail like Harmony. His eyes weren't a special green and blue mix, but just plain yellow.

 _I wish I could look like Harmony._

Harmony was beautiful. Mostly black with silver spines and rainbows all over. Her horns weren't crazy small or crazy large, but just right with shades of pink. Her tail was curled neatly, just like a Rainwing's, and her neck, chest, stomach, and tail went from red scales all the way through the rainbow and ended with black.

Peacemaker's favorite part of course were her wings. Swirls of colors with darker rainbow scales. Like his, but prettier.

"Look out!" Peacemaker's head shot up. Whirling towards him, on a cart, was a Sandwing.

Peacemaker dove out of the way and the cart collided with the wall behind him with a loud smash.

"Oh my gosh! Pronghorn that was amazing!" Two Sandwing's flew over.

"Is that allowed her?" One of the Sandwings asked, his wings twitching excitedly.

"Probably not." The smallest Sandwing said with a slightly worried expression.

"Ostrich I thought you said to open my wings when wanted to stop! Now our cart is broken." Pronghorn complained to the small Sandwing.

"Yeahhh sorry about that, I may have been wrong." Ostrich apologized.

"That was hillarious!" The yet to be named Sandwing said, laughing out small flecks of fire.

"Not for me! You try crashing into a wall, Javelina!" Pronghorn laughed, leaping out at Javelina. _That name.. sounds familar.._

Javelina flew up akwardly, and to Peacemaker's surprise, his underwings were shimmering with colourful gems.

"Wow! Those must of hurt." Pronghorn gasped in awe and Javelina hovered down and sat neatly.

"They did hurt, but also made me look awesome." Javelina opened his wings to admire the gems that were stuck to them.

"I have similar, but natural." Peacemaker said, making the three Sandwings look his way.

"Oh, you're still here. What do you mean by that?" Pronghorn asked, sitting up.

Peacemaker opened his wings, and in the dim light, his rainbow scales were glowing bright.

"Wow! How did you get them to glow like that?" Ostrich exclaimed, running a talon lightly across them.

"They just glow naturally in the dark. You should see my friend Harmony, she's dazzling at night." Peacemaker laughed.

"Amazing!" Ostrich cried, Pronghorn too lost in amazement to say anything.

"So you're Peacemaker?" Javelina asked, his black eyes shining.

"Yeah, I am. How did you know my name?" Peacemaker looked up in surprise.

"I'm Javelina, I'm in your Winglet." Javelina replied, smiling a bit.

"Oh! That's where I've heard your name before." Peacemaker exclaimed."Yep! I didn't expect to see you here though, I thought you would of been in your cave." Javelina said akwardly, his wings shifting.

"I stopped by it earlier to set down my stuff, then I went to go find Harmony." Peacemaker said with a small smile.

"Makes sense. Where is this famous rainbow-Nightwing friend of your's?" Javelina looked around as if expecting Harmony to appear.

"No idea." Peacemaker flew up a bit. _There!_ It wasn't hard to see her because she was covered in color, like a Rainwing but stranger. Next to her was an Icewing, a Seawing, and a Rainwing. "Follow me." Peacemaker flew towards her.

"Harmony!" Peacemaker cried out as he dove into her.

"Get of- Peacemaker!" Harmony gasped and hugged him. "Finally! I was just going to go look for you too!"

"This is Peacemaker?" The Seawing snorted. "What part of him is Rainwing?"

Peacemaker rolled his eyes and showed off his wings.

"Wow! Let me try!" The Rainwing exclaimed, confusing Peacemaker at first.

The Rainwing's bright pink and blue scales shifted black and purple, designs similar to Peacemaker's.

"Look!" The Rainwing exclaimed, unfolding his wings, revealing shimmering lengths of rainbow scales.

"Wow! Just like Peacemaker's!" Ostrich gasped.

"Good job?" Peacemaker laughed.

"Knock it off Firefly, it's weird." The Seawing muttered.

"No it's not!" Firefly protested, his scales going back to their original color.

"Is too!" The Seawing laughed.

"Is not!" Firefly's wings flapped in annoyance.

"Okay knock it off you two." The Icewing smiled. "I'm Mink by the way." Mink looked at Peacemaker and his Sandwing companions.

"Nice to meet you Mink. You know Peacemaker, but I'm Javelina. This is Ostrich and Pronghorn." Javelina smiled at his companions.

"Hi Javel-" Harmony was cut off as the torches went out and a voice called out from a large ledge nearby.

"Welcome everyone to another year here at Jade Mountain Academy!" The speaker was a Sandwing, Sunny as everyone knew since she didn't have a poisionous barb on her tail.

"We have 20 new students this year, and two new winglets." Sunny smiled. "This year in the Jade Winglet: Prince Winter, Toad, Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, Qibil, Prince Turtle, and Peril."

"In the Gold Winglet: Crystal, Fleck, Bigtail, Tamarin, Cacti, Pike, and Arch." This time it was Tsunami who spoke.

"Silver Winglet: Changbai, Sepia, Fearless, Boto, Ostrich, Princess Anemone, and Thrush." This time it was Clay.

"In the Copper Winglet: Alba, Marsh, Mindreader, Coconut, Pronghorn, Snail, and Peregrine." Starflight called out.

"The Quartz Winglet: Ermine, Newt, Mightyclaws, Siamang, Arid, Barracuda, and Garnet." This time it was back to Sunny.

"One of the new winglets, Diamond Winglet: Delta, Glade, Silencer, Parakeet, Glaze, Lobster, and Prince Cliff." Tsunami again.

"And finally the Emerald Winglet: Mink, Heron, Mistrust, Firefly, Javelina, Kelp, Dire, Peacemaker, and Harmony." Clay smiled as claps and cheers rang out.

"Wait, Tsunami, why does the Emerald Winglet have 2 more dragons than the other Winglets?" A small pinkish blue Seawing asked once the cheering died down.

"Oh. There's something we forgot to mention." Tsunami began akwardly.

"This year, we have 2 hybrids amongst us." Clay announced, instantly voices broke out from the crowd.

"Peacemaker, Harmony, come on up." Sunny looked right at them as she spoke.

 **Chapter one... done...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Beepbeepbeep! Thanks for the lovely reviews on chapter 1! :)**

Harmony could feel the eyes of many dragons turn towards her. There was no way to hide. _By all moons, Sunny. Why!_

Harmony looked at Peacemaker, who had a similar reaction, his wings shaking a bit.

Reluctantly Harmony opened her wings and flew up towards Sunny, Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight.

Peacemaker hesitated a bit before flying up after her.

Harmony landed neatly, the Nightwing pride in her taking over. Peacemaker landed next to her, not as neatly as Harmony but close enough.

"Everyone, meet Harmony and Peacemaker. They're both 3 years old, and half Nightwing half Rainwing." Sunny announced with a slightly shakey, excited tone in her voice.

Harmony tensed as the responses came. Most dragons sounded excited, some were cool about it but were a little cautious, and about 3-4 dragons didn't seem the slightest bit happy about it.

"Introduce yourselves, tell us what you enjoy." Clay said with a smile.

Peacemaker jumped a bit, then smiled slightly. "Nice to meet everyone. I'm Peacemaker, I hope we can be good friends."

"Is that all?" Tsunami sounded disbelieving, making a few dragons from the crowd laugh.

"Oh! Um, I like mangoes!" Peacemaker blurted out. He thought it was pretty a pretty good thing to say, but it only made even more dragons laugh.

"Okay okay students, that's enough. How about you Harmony?" Sunny exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Okay. My name is Harmony. I like reading and swimming. Like Peacemaker, I enjoy mangoes, but I also like papaya and pineapple." Harmony hesitated a bit before continuing. "I didn't really want to be here, but despite being here less than a day, I've really enjoyed it so far."

Dragons from the crowd began clapping and letting out small fumes of flame in excitement.

"Okay thank you for sharing. You may take your spots now." Sunny said with a smile.

Harmony flew down without hesitation, Peacemaker close behind her.

"Before we dismiss you all, there are a few changes and exciting things this year." Clay announced, his words full of excitement.

"First off, there will be a new Winglet scoring system." Sunny began. "For the start off month, each winglet starts with ten points. However, you can lose these points for your Winglet if your grades start to slip or you do something bad."

"For example, if you skip a class, your Winglet loses a point." Tsunami said seriously, her tail whipping.

"You can earn these points back though and earn even more each month during another new thing we're calling the Jade Games." Clay announced, his wings flapping.

"Jade Games?" Someone called out from the crowds, making even more dragons question it.

"Basically, once a month, we will all gather and compete in a few things. For Rainwings, venom shooting, Skywings and flying, and so forth." Sunny's wings flapped in excitement as she spoke, her eyes shining.

"Sounds cool!" Dragons cheered.

"It will be cool. You can train in your own time, but don't overdo it." Clay encouraged.

"Everyone dismissed! Classes start in two days." Sunny smiled once more before turning around to talk to Starflight and Fatespeaker.

"Wow! School just keeps getting better and better." Firefly cried out, yellow exploding all over his scales.

"For you maybe. That just sounds like a lot of work." Kelp yawned. "See you guys tomorrow, I'm going to go sleep."

"Boo don't be a lazy lizard." Firefly protested.

Kelp ignored him as she flew over the crowds and out of the dining hall.

"She's so boring!" Firefly exclaimed, shades of red appearing on his wings.

"More like smart. Come on Harmony we should go too before the halls become too crowded." Mink said quietly, walking away from the group.

"Yeah, we should. Bye everyone." Harmony smiled at them before chasing after Mink.

Harmony and Mink made their way to their cave, not talking much to each other on the way.

Harmony sighed in relief when they entered the cave. She laid on her own sleeping ledge, telling herself she would work on it in the morning.

 _I really think I'm going to like it here._

 **So? sorry chapter two took a while, and sorry its not as long as chapter one is. :)**

 **i love you lovely reviewers !**


End file.
